


To Be Seen

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp





	To Be Seen

Pansy checked herself in the mirror one last time. _Perfect!_ She and Draco would be a stunning couple.

After all, that was what the whole evening was about: to be seen in the right clothes with the right people. Pansy smiled with satisfaction; she felt as if she'd reached the evening's goal before even leaving her dormitory.

**+*+*+**

They were slowly waltzing round the dance floor, Pansy making sure that Draco was at the right spot at the right time. Draco lowered his head and whispered into her ear, "Look at the oaf Longbottom. He keeps stepping on the Weasel girl's toes. Serves her right!" he sneered.

Pansy schooled her face into an expression neutral enough to not openly offend, mean enough to hurt those it was aimed at. _Longbottom and Weasley, what a perfectly disastrous match,_ she thought.

Ready to shoot her patented glare at the couple, she looked up – and found that she was looking into brilliant brown eyes – piercing, intense, beautiful eyes looking directly at her.

Pansy tore her gaze away from Ginny's face and looked down, blushing. Maybe the evening wasn't about being seen after all; maybe it was about seeing the right person.  



End file.
